


Nissan/Nissac: Last Letter of the Alphabet, First Name On My Heart

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 370Z, A little bit of Grimm, Car Fic, Cars, Cheeky Issac, GTR, M/M, Nissac, Pre-Season 6, nissan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Isaac is back! When some troubles follow him back from Europe, he takes a future young hunter on the joyride of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts), [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt you two!
> 
> Takes place pre-season 6.

Nissan/Nissac: Last Letter of the Alphabet, First Name On My Heart

 

“My client is prepared to offer $1.2M” the stone-faced man said; his all black suit and matching bowler hat combined with his completely jacked physique to provide the maximum level of intimidation.

 

The few beams of sunlight that fell through the scattered holes in the roof of the abandoned warehouse cast long shadows across Chris Argent’s face. “Your client clearly lacks an understanding of the true value of this piece” Argent said shaking his head. “Completely understandable however, it’s not everyday someone comes across an 18th Century French hunting pistol”.

 

He pointed at the object with his gloved hands, taking the utmost care as he ran his finger down the side of the barrel. “See this intricate scrollwork?” Argent asked, hovering carefully over the engraved _fleur-de-lis_ that sat opposite the House of Bourbon crest on the hammer of the ancient flintlock pistol, “pure silver, all of it” he added

 

“1.2” was all the other man said, not even flinching

 

“Really?!” Argent asked, sounding as offended as possible, “$1.2 million for a pistol that Louis XV personally used while hunting the famed _Beast of Gévaudan_?” Argent shook his head as the other man still didn’t react.

 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly hid the look of concern that almost made it to the surface.

There was only one person that had access to this number, and he was explicit with his instructions that it was _only_ to be used in the most . . . dire of emergencies.

 

“Apologies, but I need a moment to think over your offer” Argent said, the other man nodded and Chris walked until he was out of earshot. Looking down at the screen he saw the single message notification: “S.O.S”

 

He quickly dialed the only number in the burner phone’s contact list.

“Everything alright?” Argent asked when he heard the other phone pick up.

 

Isaac poked a single finger between the blinds as he made a gap wide enough he could look out onto the street down below. “Eh, could be better” he mused

 

“Then why did you call me?” Argent replied back, clearly annoyed

 

“Remember those not-werewolf-werewolves we ran into on our way out of Vienna?” the young wolf cautiously asked

 

Argent paused for a moment, images flickered in his mind as he recalled their brief but violent encounter in the alleyway nearby the small private airport just outside the capital. “The _hundjägers_? What about them?” he asked concerned.

 

“I _think_ they may have sort of kind of followed us” he mumbled quickly into the phone

 

“You _think_?!” Argent shouted in disbelief. That wasn’t possible.

 

Looking down to the street outside the warehouse from his vantage point across the street, Isaac heard the tire screech echo from the other end of the phone as a black Mercedes SUV with international plates pulled up outside the building Argent was in. “Uh no, it’s more of an observation” he said

 

“Damnit!” Chris cursed into the phone, “get ready, we’ve got to move, I’ll be around the back in less than a minute” he ordered before chucking the phone into the nearest wall.

 

Walking back to where his client was waiting, he closed the briefcase full of money the other man had set on the table, while dropping the keys to the case with the antique French pistol into the man’s hand, “$1.2 million sounds great” he stated, and quickly made his way to the vehicle parked outside.

 

 

Turning the key in the ignition of his jet black 2014 Toyota 4Runner, Argent quickly threw the vehicle in drive and tore out down the alley, before turning around and pulling up beside the back door to the building Isaac was waiting in across the street.

 

As the young werewolf climbed into the passenger seat through the open door, the two men heard muffled howls and screams before several bursts from silenced H&K MP5’s brought deadly quiet to the adjacent warehouse.

 

Isaac and Argent exchanged quick looks of worry, before the young wolf shut the door, and his hunter ally burned rubber for the nearest street exit.

\-------

The two drove on in silence for some time, neither of them taking their eyes off the rear-view mirrors. When they were finally certain they were not being followed, a collective sigh could be heard through the cabin of the vehicle.

 

“So, how does it feel to be so close to home?” Chris Argent asked his moody werewolf passenger, trying to ease his way into tackling the elephant in the room.

 

Isaac continued to stare intensely into the passenger side mirror of the black SUV, “Well I’m a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I’m great” he said, voice laden with sarcasm

 

Argent shook his head and continued to focus his attention between the GPS and the road before them. “Need I remind you, that if it weren’t for your sticky fingers we wouldn’t be _fugitives_ in the first place” he grunted at the other boy

 

At that Isaac immediately let out a giggle

 

Argent looked over at him with a glare, “You find this _funny_ Mr. Lahey?” he asked incredulously

 

“You called my fingers _sticky_ ” Isaac got out with another laugh. Argent just sighed dismissively and turned back to the road.

 

“Seriously, what did you get into over there? We barely made it out of Vienna” Argent asked again, “they wouldn’t have followed us unless it was something serious”

 

“Well” Isaac said pensively, “it’s more of _who_ I got into rather than what. . .” he trailed off with a cheeky grin

 

“I don’t want to know, but since our lives may depend on it, I’m going to ask anyway” Argent said, almost immediately regretting his decision.

 

“Uh, well I may have engaged in some rather intimate ‘international-relations’ with a certain princess” the young wolf admitted

 

Chris Argent looked over, surprised; but right as he was about to chastise the youth he was interrupted

 

“. . .and maybe the prince” he hastily added under his breath

 

“You what?!” Argent shouted in disbelief

 

“You know, for being my age he was a such a prude” Isaac said shaking his head and continuing to stare out the passenger window.

 

Argent thought for a moment, trying his best to let his paternal anger pass so he could approach this as logically as possible. “So, what did you steal?” he finally asked

 

“Just a few, you know, souvenirs” he said as innocently as possible

 

“Isaac” Argent said again, raising his voice

 

“I may have knicked an underwear trophy” Isaac finally admitted

 

“You stole the prince’s underwear?” Chris Argent asked in total bewilderment

 

“Eww, no!” Isaac said defensively, “the princess’s fit waaayyy better” he clarified, glancing down quickly at his waistband. “Leopard print too” he grinned with a cheeky wink

 

Chris fought every urge to throw up, instead tightening his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

“They wouldn’t have followed us all the way to Oregon for a pair of panties” Argent observed, “What did you steal from the crown prince then?” he asked coldly

 

Isaac twirled his finger playfully around the chain dangling from his neck before bringing out the strange looking pendant dangling from one end of it, “just this” he said nonchalantly

 

Chris immediately recognized the small key, folded closed and covered with an odd-looking engraving. “Please tell me that’s not what I think it is” Argent pleaded desperately

 

“It’s not what you think it is?” Isaac tried

 

Agent sighed, before slamming his foot down on the accelerator. “That’s why they’re after us. They’re not going to stop until they get that back” he said with a slightly defeatist tone. “We have to get out of here”

 

“Out of here, like out of the city?” Isaac asked. Silence. “Out of the state?” he asked again. Still silence. Isaac realized what the older man was meaning. “Out of this country” he stated plainly

 

Chris nodded, “I have a contact here in Portland that can take care of your little _souvenir_ ” he started, “but even if they find out we handed it over, we’re still just loose ends to them”

 

“So . . .” Isaac began, waiting for Argent to finish explaining his plan

 

“So, we’re catching a flight to Toronto, and then heading back to Paris until the situation has cooled down enough” Argent continued

 

 “So what’s the plan?” Isaac asked

 

“I’m dropping you off at a safe house here in a few blocks. Gather what you need, then meet me at the coordinates I’m about to text you. It’s a small private airfield, just outside the city limits. Should be safe while I make the exchange” he finished, while sending the location through the other burner phone he had in his breast pocket.

 

As the vehicle pulled up outside a dingy looking apartment complex, Chris handed Isaac a key. “Make it quick” he added.

 

The young werewolf started to step out of the vehicle when Argent cleared his throat loudly, “You’re forgetting something?” he said raising an eyebrow.

 Isaac rolled his eyes before handing over the key from around his neck

“See you in a bit” he called out as the younger man entered the building.

 

\-------

Isaac made his way up the unsteady, grated metal stairs to the top floor where a single rusted door waited for him. Turning the key in the lock he stepped inside the tiny one-room apartment and looked around. Trunks full of weapons, first aid supplies, bags of cash, and racks of clean clothes lay all about.

 

“Well this could be fun” he smiled to himself. He closed the door behind him.

 

\-------

“Make sure you get in there nice and deep, boy” the pot-bellied man called out from his position leaning against the wall. He wore overalls and had a grizzled, white beard that came midway down to his chest; with one hand in his pocket he kept the other clutching tightly to the leash of his equally obese bulldog.

Man and beast alike both licked their lips disgustingly as the youth took the finishing cloth to polish the inside of the wheel wells.

It made Nolan feel like Princess Leia being chained to Jabba the Hutt.

He came in at least every other week, at least for as long as he had been working here. As creepy as it was, he usually tipped in $50’s so Nolan didn’t complain too much; just as long as he kept his hands to himself.

He was better than the other dealership regular though.

 

Chad.

 

Nolan shivered at the thought, the douchey, self-entitled, narcissistic little prep-kid that came in seemingly all the time. _Faces and names change, but the assholes stay the same_ he thought to himself. It was his first customer of the morning today actually.

 

“I’m here for my complimentary detailing” the cocky youth called out from the customer service desk, slamming his fist down unnecessarily on the bell on the counter.

The other boy was probably no more than a year older than he was, but he acted as if the entire world was at his beck and call.

“How can I help you today?” Nolan politely struggled to get out

 

“My girlfriend spilled something over my front and now there are water spots on it” Chad said with a huff, as if the entire affair was somehow Nolan’s fault.

 

“My dad says since we bought it here new, I get free detailing for a whole year; so, I need you to polish and wax the hood, and also do a good job on my rim” the older boy finished smugly, gesturing to the driver’s side front wheel on the car parked in the waiting bay.

 

“Yeah, you _would_ like a rim job wouldn’t you” Nolan muttered under his breath as he started to walk away

 

“What did you say to me?!” the other boy said angrily

 

“Only that I’ll be happy to take care of your car” Nolan smiled passive-aggressively before walking back to where the supplies were.

 

He was happy his uncle had gotten him this job. He owned a car dealership up in Portland, and it was way better than any other summer job he could have gotten closer to home. The pay was a lot better for one, and he also got to ogle over all these beautiful new cars every day. He just also had to deal with some of the worst the public had to offer some days too it seemed.

 

He wanted to help customers with test driving, but his uncle had him on detailing duty for the first month to “build character”, whatever that meant.

 

Nolan made sure he tucked the back of his Nissan issued polo deep into his khaki pants. The old man wasn’t getting a show today.

 

\-------

 

Isaac looked out the window, the sun was still high in the sky and the street below was full of people and cars moving about their business.

“Damn!” he said, smiling as he checked himself out in the mirror, observing how he looked in his fresh outfit.

 

Looking down at his phone, he noticed the time. “Better let Argent know I’m almost on my way”, he sent a text acknowledging he had received the coordinates and was heading out.

 

 _I need some wheels_ he thought to himself. It wasn’t like he was going to Uber his way to some private airfield outside the city limits.

He looked over at one of the duffel bags full of banded up rolls of $100-dollar bills, then he looked out the window to the business across the street

 _Holloway Nissan_ – the sign at the dealership read.

 

Grabbing a pair of mirrored aviators from the nightstand, he picked one of the duffel bags filled with money and headed out of the building.

 

\-------

 

The sales rep quickly walked up to the glass door entrance as the sharply dressed young man approached.

 

“Welcome to Holloway Nissan! How may we be of service to you on this fine day, sir?” the woman asked with the biggest, albeit fakest, smile Isaac had ever seen.

 

He took off his sunglasses, tucking them into the second button of his slim-fit white dress shirt that already had the top button undone. He reached his free hand to unfasten the buttons on his perfectly fitted, grey, Tom Ford suit jacket; which matched flawlessly with the accompanying pants and black all leather dress shoes.

“I’d like to buy a car” he stated, bright blue eyes gleaming from the light coming in through the window

 

“Well I’d be happy to hel-” the sales rep started before Isaac waved his hand before giving her a shhh motion.

 

He then pointed over in the direction of the teenager with the polishing cloth dangling from his back pocket. “He looks more fun” Isaac called out

 

“Sir I can assure you that I am far more quali-” she began again. Isaac reached into his bag and threw a wad of $100’s at her, “run along” he advised, and she quickly complied.

 

“Got a customer asking for you” she said as she walked past Nolan

“Wait, really?” he gasped in surprise

“Yeah, he’s kinda hot too” she winked

 

Nolan gulped and started to walk over to where the grey suited older boy was waiting. “Y-you w-wanted to sseee me?” Nolan stammered out. Finally, he would get a chance to maybe test drive one of these new cars with someone

 

Isaac dropped the gum he was chewing into a nearby plant, “Yeah, I’m looking to buy a car for a bit” he said, looking around the showroom floor

 

“Uh, well, you uh have come to the right place. I’m Nolan” he smiled extending his hand in a friendly gesture

 

“Isaac” the other boy replied in kind

 

“So, are you looking for something with good mileage? Something with good cargo capacity? Somethi-” Nolan tried his best to imitate what the other sales res did

 

“I need something fast. Very fast. The fastest car you’ve got” Isaac interrupted him

 

Nolan’s eye’s widened, he knew very well the fastest car in that room. He practically drooled over the bright crimson red GTR every morning when he came in. Sure, it was $100,000; but it was one sexy machine.

 

“Could I interest you in our latest performance supercar?” Nolan asked, trying to contain his excitement. “You know just last year the Nissan GTR pulled a 7:08:68 on the Nürburgring” he added

 

“Sounds great” Isaac said. Nolan couldn’t tell if the other boy was disinterested or had already known that fact.

He quickly led him over to one of the few GTR’s on the lot. As he started to list off the features, before the other boy again cut him off. “It’s fine, I’ll take it” he added, growing impatiently

“Oh, okay; don’t you want to test drive it?” Nolan practically begged

Isaac shrugged, more of a why not, but also trying to give away his plan.

 

Nolan beamed with excitement “Okay, Really I promise you’re going to love it! I just have to go inside and get some forms filled out and then get approval from the dealership owner” he started to practically skip towards the offices back inside.

 

Isaac tilted his head to the side, he thought he heard something. Straining even the limits of his werewolf hearing he picked up the distant, but unmistakable rumble of the diesel engine from the Mercedes that was chasing them earlier.

 

He was running out of time.

 

“Actually, you know what. Scrap that” he called out to the younger boy.

 

Nolan’s heart dropped a few beats, he turned around. His face looked like the saddest puppy you could imagine. “Y-you’re not interested?” he asked; he nearly cried

 

“Eh, not really” Isaac sort of lied, bringing his free hand up and rubbing on the back of his neck. “I really hate the dual-clutch transmissions, they just don’t feel the same” he added. “Do you have anything else?” he asked

 

Nolan thought for a moment, well if he couldn’t ride in a GTR today maybe he could at least score a ride in a 370Z.

“Actually, I might have something in mind!” he cheerfully called out.

 

\------

The two of them stood over the special NISMO edition 370Z on the other side of the car lot. Isaac admired his reflection for a minute in the deep pearl blue finish.

As if he was trying to assuage any hesitation the other boy had Nolan broke the silence “It’s a six-speed”

 

Isaac looked up at him, “I had a friend, well acquaintance really, when I was in London for a few months” he waned nostalgically, “Jackson always said, _Grow a dick, drive a stick_ ”

 

Nolan couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle at the quote.

 

“So can we take this one for a test drive?” Isaac asked

 

Nolan started to hesitate. Technically he only had the master key to these vehicles so he could help park them, and he really wasn’t supposed to be taking customers out for test drives . . .

 

Isaac opened his duffel bag filled with cash, “Trust me, I’m good for it” he smirked, his piercing blue eyes eroding any resolve Nolan had left.

 

“All right, but just a short one” he cautioned

 

\-------

 

Taking the key, Chris Argent’s contact placed it carefully inside the pocket of his jacket, “Thanks” he nodded appreciatively, “do I even want to know how you got this?” he asked

 

Argent sighed and shook his head, “trust me. You don’t.”

 

“You’re probably right” the other man said with a slight laugh

 

“Thanks for the help detective” Argent said again

 

“No sweat. I called in a few favors from some buddies with the state police, your guy should be free and clear up and down most of the I-5” the detective said with a smile

 

Chris Argent nodded and walked out of the basement of the strange tea and spice shop and proceeded to get back in his vehicle. He re-read the text he had received from Isaac earlier informing him that he was being followed but that he should be at the airfield shortly.

\-------

 

Isaac carefully maneuvered the sleek coupe out of the dealership parking lot and onto the street.

 

Nolan, for his part, was doing his best to try to remember that this was a sales job and not a joy ride. This was just a test drive, short and nothing too fast; his uncle would kill him if he racked up any serious miles.

 

“What do you think so far?” he asked the potential buyer seated next to him

 

“Not bad, but are you going to let me get past 2nd?” he asked

 

Nolan hesitated for a moment trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach before he realized the other boy was talking about gears rather than bases. “Uh, sure there’s a highway entrance ramp less than ¼ mile up ahead” he directed

 

Isaac checked the rearview mirror. A black Mercedes-Benz SUV with international plates was in the distant background; a Jaguar F-Type with matching plates was right beside it. _Shit_ , Isaac thought to himself.

 

“This particular version makes around 574 wheel horsepower and 593 ft lbs of torque at 14psi boost” Nolan said, rattling off statistics from the sheet of paper in his hand to try to improve his sales pitch.

 

“So it’s fast then?” Isaac asked not looking away from the mirror and the road

 

“Oh yes, quite fast!” Nolan cheerfully replied, “My uncle personally installed two GT2860RS turbos on this car. That’s not a standard option, mind you” he added

 

Isaac grinned as he watched the two other vehicles in pursuit start to gain, “perfect” he smiled

 

Merging over to the on-ramp, Isaac kept the car in 2nd and took it almost to the red-line before shifting into 3rd and then fourth. Nolan was pulled back into his seat and the car sped forward.

 

Isaac laughed in sheer joy at the roar of the 3.7-liter V6 coming to life. The pssh of the blow-off valves from the twin turbos spooling, combined to make a perfect symphony of speed and performance.

 

 

The other cars followed in pursuit.

 

“So uh, when you get a chance you need to sign this form; for insurance purposes just in case anything happens while we’re out on the road” Nolan managed to get out, after recovering from the sudden acceleration. He pulled the piece of paper out from the glove compartment; he hadn’t really been on any test drives yet so he had forgotten to mention this _before_ letting the other boy get behind the wheel.

 

Isaac pressed the switch to roll down the windows and pull back the sunroof; a sudden gust of air filled the cabin of the tiny car, the force befitting their current 75 MPH speed.

“What did you say?” Isaac shouted

 

Nolan lifted the piece of paper in his hand, “You need to sign this” he tried to shout over noise coming from around them.

 

“I can’t hear you!” Isaac said, cupping a free hand to his ear.

 

Nolan again tried to motion to the piece of paper, but it was suddenly sucked out through the open sunroof of the car.

 

Isaac grinned, he knew exactly what he had done. Flicking the switch again, he recalled the windows and roof to their starting position.

 

Nolan just sighed as the other boy continued his drive.

 

\-------

“The exit up ahead should take us back to the lot” Nolan said, gesturing to the looped ramp that was rapidly approaching.

 

Isaac looked at his side mirror. The two vehicles from before had almost caught up with them.

Cursing under his breath, he downshifted and maneuvered into the passing lane.

 

“Hey! You’re going to miss the” Nolan started before sighing as they passed what he thought was their destination, “exit” he finished.

 

Nolan came to the sudden realization that he was trapped in this car with a boy he hardly knew, with no idea of where he was taking him.

 

His uncle _was_ going to kill him.

 

Isaac looked down at the boost gauge beside the speedometer; 19 psi and still purring strong.

 

“Hey, maybe we could slow down a bit?” Nolan tried nervously

 

Isaac looked into the mirror at the fast approaching Jag, before continuing to accelerate.

 

“I-I-I’m not kidding, seriously how fast are you going?” Nolan asked growing increasingly worried

 

“Don’t know” the older boy said nonchalantly

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Nolan shouted back

 

“I mean, the meter stops at 180mph” Isaac answered, cocking his head to the side and giving devious grin to his captive passenger before turning back to the wheel.

 

Nolan audibly gulped. He was so dead.

 

\------

 

“We’re going in the wrong direction!” Nolan protested from his seat, wincing with every weave in and out of their current lane the other made as they hurtled down the highway.

 

Isaac didn’t respond, just kept his foot on the pedal.

 

“I-I mean it! Turn this car around or . .  or I’m c-c-calling the police!” Nolan threatened

 

Isaac sighed. Spying an opening in the highway median looked over to Nolan, “Wish granted” he said with a smirk

 

Nolan looked at him confused before he was immediately flung full-force into the passenger door.

 

Upon approach, Isaac fully depressed the clutch while simultaneously using his left hand to turn the steering wheel all the way to the left and pulling up on the emergency brake with his right. The sporty coupe reacted accordingly, spinning around and drifting to the side as it slid through the gap in the median, gravel and dirt flying everywhere as the rear wheels were locked up.

 

Once fully onto the opposite highway, Isaac let off the handbrake, dropped into 1st and engaged the clutch; resulting in white smoke coming off the rear tires at the sudden influx of power from the engine as they found traction.

The shiny blue 370Z fishtailed a little bit before the driver corrected and steadied their course.

 

Isaac readjusted his sunglasses in the rearview mirror as he watched their pursuers try to frantically match the maneuver.

 

Nolan meanwhile was desperately clinging to the passenger door for dear life. Hunched over in his seat, he saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

 

“Wh-wha- what was that?!” Nolan cried out

 

Isaac laughed maniacally, “fun” was all he said

 

“How did you?” Nolan called out again, still panting for breath as he tried to calm his swiftly beating heart.

 

“It was easy, just like threading a needle. Only the string was a car moving at breakneck speed and the needle was a 20ft gravel covered gap between two concrete barriers; and pretty much every outcome other than us making it ended in our untimely death” Isaac observed, eerily calm

 

Nolan just looked at the other boy completely bewildered, he was trapped in a car with a madman.

 

Turning again to face his passenger, Isaac glanced over his sunglasses “lucky for you, we’re both too pretty to die” he smiled before returning his attention to the toad.

 

Nolan blushed a little at that last remark. It had been too long since another boy had called him “pretty”; maybe this wasn’t such a bad trip after all.

 

He watched as Isaac kept glancing into his side mirror; turning back he tried to catch sight of what the other boy was looking at.

“Hey, weren’t those two cars behind us earlier?” he asked, referring to the black Mercedes and Jag with the funny looking skinny rectangular plates.

 

“Unfortunately, yes” Isaac answered, increasing his speed, and dodging around the van in front of him that was barely going the speed limit.

 

“Friends of yours?” Nolan tried again

 

“Not so much” Isaac replied, “They think I have something of theirs” he added

 

Nolan looked over at him, a mixture of confusion and suspicion at the sudden admission of larceny, “do you?” he finally asked

 

“Not anymore. Well I did, but now it’s being taken care of” Isaac said before changing lanes; the exit he needed was rapidly approaching.

 

Nolan heard the beep from the gps on Isaac’s phone and looked up the approaching exit sign. “Wait, this one takes us out of the city?” he said in shock, “Where are you taking me?”

 

“You ask too many questions” Isaac lamented

 

“Well you did sort of kidnap me in addition to your grand theft auto” Nolan pointed out

 

Isaac sighed, “Am I at least going to get road head out of this?” he looked over at the now beet read faced boy beside him, Nolan’s mouth hung agape at the lewd request

 

“I- uhhhhh” Nolan stammered

 

“Relax, I was kidding” Isaac chuckled, “sort of” he finished with a wink

 

He quickly caught Nolan up on the plan and what had happened up to this point, leopard print underwear from the royal daughter and all.

 

“So you’re a _werewolf_?” the freckle faced boy asked in disbelief

 

Isaac quickly flashed his eyes, and clacked his fangs together in an oddly seductive bite

 

“So werewolves are real, and there’s a royal family that’s hunting for a key you stole and don’t even have anymore” Nolan repeated, mostly for his own benefit. It was a lot to take in all at once.

 

Isaac nodded as he downshifted while taking the curved exit ramp, allowing the lower gears to brake the engine rather than shifting his foot to the brake pedal.

 

The exit quickly dumped the two boys out onto a small two-lane road that ran along the coast. Isaac looked back to see that they still had not managed to lose their pursuers.

 

The black Mercedes-Benz SUV stayed on course behind them, but the Jaguar F-Type merged over into the lane and sped up.

Isaac looked down at the gas gauge, he didn’t have a lot of fuel left. They were close to the airfield, but there wasn’t much a margin for error.

 

He quickly swerved as he heard the sound of gunfire and the ricochet of bullets hitting the pavement behind them.

“They’re shooting at us?” Nolan shouted, completely terrified

 

“They’re trying to force us off the road” Isaac explained to his passenger, “As long as they think I have the key, they’ll try to take us alive”. He was interrupted by another spray of bullets from the man leaning out of the passenger window of the SUV, “at least I hope so” he nervously added.

 

The Jag quickly caught up and the other driver tapped the back end of the 370Z, causing Isaac to momentarily swerve out of control. He quickly corrected, before shifting down again to try and accelerate faster; the needle on the tachometer was clearly in the red.

 

“I have an idea” he called out, trying to calm Nolan whose pupils were almost the size of saucers by this point.

 

The Jag moved up and tapped the back of their car again, Isaac quickly corrected.

 

The road ahead led to a bridge over a canal. At the current moment there was a ferry waiting to pass beneath, so both ends of the bridge were slowly being raised.

 

“Isaac stop, the bridge is going up!” Nolan shouted as they rapidly approached what was quickly becoming a vertical ramp.

 

“I know” he replied, the maniacal, devious, grin returning to his face as he forced every bit of power he could from the roaring engine.

 

Nolan gulped in terror. This was it. This was how he was going to die. He closed his eyes and, without thinking, placed his hand on Isaac’s right thigh, digging his fingers into the other boy’s flesh.

 

The Z sailed through the air over the boat. They barely caught the edge of the other side of the bridge, but they had made it. Sparks flew from the back as the exhaust and metal underbody collided with the pavement as the car bottomed out upon its return to earth. Isaac let out a fit of laughter, as Nolan pinched himself to make sure he was still in fact among the living.

 

The Jaguar followed suit quickly behind them, barely making the jump, but landing nonetheless. The SUV was not so lucky. Despite coming off the ramp relatively smoothly, upon returning to the ground the vehicle rolled over several times before colliding with a retaining wall on the side of the road.

 

The airfield was less than 300ft away. They were going to make it.

 

As the Jaguar F-Type bore down on them in close pursuit, the passenger window rolled down, and a wolf-like creature emerged wearing a black suit with black leather gloves. Clutching his silenced MP5, he sprayed a few bursts of bullets at the fleeing Z.

 

All of a sudden, the entire car shook as a loud BOOM rang out from behind them.

Looking in the mirror the two boys saw a large fireball go up from where the other car had been just seconds ago.

Coming to a stop at the gate to the airfield, Isaac saw Argent looking rather pleased with himself.

 

Wearing a black leather jacket, the older man had an M79 grenade launcher slung over his shoulder; smoke pouring from the barrel.

“Thought you could use a little help” he greeted them with

 

“We were doing pretty great on our own” Isaac shot back. By this point Nolan had finally let go of his hold on the other boy’s leg.

 

“I see you made a friend” Argent observed looking inside the tiny coupe. Nolan smiled and waved meekly.

 

 “I’d make a Thelma and Louise joke, but our plane is waiting” Argent said. Isaac nodded, knowing that it was time to go. He disengaged the clutch and pulled the little car out of gear before engaging the handbrake and cutting the engine.

 

Nolan got out at the same time. Isaac walked around to the back of the car and retrieved his duffel bag from the spot it had rolled to in the trunk.

 

He tossed Nolan the keys.

 

The younger boy looked at him sadly, “Am I ever going to see you again?” he asked

 

Isaac shrugged, “I’m pretty tough to get rid of” he remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Withdrawing a personal item from his bag he stepped closer to the other boy standing in front of him.

Throwing the scarf around Nolan’s neck, he pulled on the ends until they were mere inches away from each other.

 

“This is for letting me borrow your car” Isaac said, patting the scarf against the other boy’s shoulders

 

“and this” Isaac started, before closing his eyes and leaning in for a quick kiss, “is so you never forget”

 

In reality the kiss only lasted for scarcely a few seconds, but in that brief moment Nolan was completely lost; his long lashes batted frantically as their kiss broke. He watched as the other boy parted ways and began heading off towards the waiting plane.

 

“Forget what?” he called out over the whine of the spooling aircraft engine

 

Spinning around on his heel, “me!” he shouted back with a wink while briefly walking backwards towards the plane.

 

Nolan smiled and clutched the scarf around his neck tightly, as he watched his new friend depart.

 

Isaac took his seat beside Argent aboard the small single propeller Cessna.

 

“Looks like everything came up roses” Isaac said as the plane touched off the small runway

 

“I wouldn’t exactly call barely escaping with your life a win” Argent replied, an air of frustration in his voice, “I’m pretty far from happy to be exact”

 

“Well, fortunately you being happy isn’t a big priority of mine” the young wolf countered

 

“Next time I’m leaving you back in France!” Argent threatened

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone left me alone somewhere for punishment” Isaac said

 

“Are you _still_ milking that?” Argent replied in disbelief

 

Isaac simply grinned and turned to stare out the plane window at the rapidly fading ground below.

 

\-------

 

“So, let me get this straight . . .” his uncle said for the third time now, forehead creases growing ever deeper with the confused anger that was burning within. “You’re saying that the reason my brand new 370Z has more miles on it, worn out tires, and body damage, is because a werewolf that was running from an international cabal of royal families kidnapped you, drove you outside the city, and took a plane out of the country?!” he asked incredulously

 

Nolan nodded slowly.

 

“Why can’t you just admit you took it out for quick joyride? Why are you lying to me?!” the older man asked, voice laden with anger

 

“But, I-I’m not lying!” Nolan tried to protest; but his uncle was having none of it.

 

“You’ve brought this all on yourself” his uncle stated coldly

 

\-------

 

Three weeks later Nolan found himself sitting in his solitary room in the mental ward of the hospital.

 

“Mr. Holloway?” the nurse called out as she opened the door.

 

Nolan looked away from the window to face her

 

“You have a visitor to see you” she informed the youth sitting on the edge of his bed, fingers playing with the loose ends of the scarf wrapped around his hands

 

“My parents?” he asked, a spark of hope rising inside of him

 

The nurse looked down at the visitor sign in sheet and shook her head, “A Ms. Tamora Monroe”


	2. Something Old, Something New; Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Season 6

Something Old, Something New; Something Borrowed, Something Blue

 

Nolan finished packing the last of his meager belongings into the carboard box that was presently on top of his spartan cot.

Reaching underneath the steel frame, he pulled out a small metal container (an empty ammunition can to be precise). He flipped the release latch on the side and brought the lid up.

 

He delicately sifted through the small collection of personal effects he had managed to keep with him since Ms. Monroe had checked him out of the sanitarium.

 

A picture of him with his parents.

 

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

 

Suddenly he felt a comforting hand come to rest on his left shoulder; turning his head he saw the now familiar face of his acting alpha, Liam Dunbar; “Everything alright?” he asked worriedly.

 

Nolan didn’t move, he just shifted his eyes so that he wasn’t making direct contact with his co-captain.

 

Liam looked down at the photograph clutched tightly in the other boy’s hand, “Your family?” he asked knowingly

 

Nolan nodded. “My parents” he replied in confirmation, his lower lip starting to tremble.

Liam was trying to think of something re-assuring, something a good alpha would say to help one of his pack. _Scott makes this look so easy_ he thought

 

Nolan broke the silence before him however, opting to fill the void with words before he felt himself reduced to tears.

“I never got to say goodbye” he said at last, “it was going to be their first visit to see me” he started

“but Ms. Monroe came instead. She told me that my parents were killed in an accident” he paused, summoning every ounce of strength he had inside to keep from bursting into tears, “I know now that it wasn’t an accident. . .” he finished looking back at the picture.

 

Liam kept his hand in place. Massaging his thumb over Nolan’s shoulder, he tried his hardest to siphon even the smallest bit of the pain that was coursing through the other boy. Theo had always said that real pain was emotional pain, that it was the kind of pain that lasts; maybe that’s why it was next to impossible to take away.

 

“We’ve all lost people we care about Nolan” Liam tried.

 _Shit, that sounded cold_ Liam thought to himself, why were words so hard?

“That’s why we need each other now more than ever. _All_ of us” he finished, lifting his hand to pat the other boy on the back

 

Nolan smiled for the first time since he had set foot back in the bunker.

 

The war had been hard on everyone. But it was even harder when you knew you had been on the wrong side.

Nolan thought of all of the people that were never coming back, friends and family lost on both sides. He didn’t deserve to be in this pack, he thought to himself; not after what he had let happen to Brett. . . to Liam . . .

He sighed, full of regret and self-hatred.

 

 

“I’ll be outside in the truck, with Theo” Liam said as he pointed with his finger in the direction of the main entrance, “take all the time you need, but whenever you’re ready we’ll still be there for you” he finished, moving to step out of the confined quarters.

 

Nolan nodded appreciatively. He didn’t understand how they could be so nice to him, so generous, after everything that had happened. Perhaps this what being pack meant.

 

Setting the photograph back in the tin, he paused as he felt his fingers brush over a soft piece of fabric. Bringing it out from the bottom of the metal box, he unfurled the scarf and brought it up to his face, desperately breathing in through the cloth, searching for the faintest scent from its owner. For memories of his life before the war, before Monroe.

 

And there it was, the light almost piney scent of the other boy. _I wonder if he still thinks about me_ , Nolan thought to himself.

 

Hearing the truck start-up from outside, he quickly tucked the scarf back into the tin, and carried it out with the cardboard box of his belongings to the waiting vehicle outside.

 

Liam hopped out of the passenger seat, so that Nolan could slide onto the center. _Theo still doesn’t trust me_ he thought again; though he did always find it quite difficult to get a read on what the chimera was _really_ thinking.

 

15 minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the McCall house. Scott’s mom had pretty much insisted that Nolan stay with her. With Scott off to college, the place felt pretty empty.

Also, Liam’s mom had already taken in one stray in the form of Theo; trying to conceal the existence of the supernatural with a hunter and a chimera sharing the same roof would be pretty tough, Melissa had wisely advised.

 

The front door opened, and Melissa McCall smiled warmly at the three boys on her doorstep (Theo and Liam standing just slightly behind Nolan). It was the first time he had ever seen the surrogate “pack mom” in anything other than scrubs.

 

“Well don’t just stand there you two; help him to his room!” Melissa barked at the chimera and wolf standing idle before her.

 

Liam and Theo quickly rushed to help Nolan with his boxes, before carrying them up the stairs to Scott’s room.

 

“You’re free to stay here as long as want” she began, “you’ll be staying in Scott’s old room. If you need anything, I’m right down the hall or just a phone call away” she finished explaining before pulling Nolan into a hug

 

“Thanks Mrs. McCall” Nolan was barely able to squeeze out from within her tight embrace.

 

She paused for a moment. She could literally feel his bones seeming to poke through his skin, he was almost sickly pale.

“What were they feeding you?!” she asked, mom worry coming through in full colors.

 

Nolan hesitated for a moment, thinking back to the “meals” (if you could call them that) that Monroe’s hunter army was furnished with. “old MRE’s mostly” he replied, staring down at his shoes

 

“That’s horrible!” Melissa cried out, outraged that anyone would treat a kid like that.

 

Nolan sort of shrugged, “the beef stew one wasn’t so bad. One of Gerard’s men showed me how to make a flash-bang grenade out of the powdered drink mix and th-”

 

She cut him off almost immediately, “That’s it, you’re having some real food. Now.” She practically ordered, determined to correct this injustice.

 

Nolan just looked at her astonished.

 

“But only if you promise no more talk of grenades” she advised cautiously, “I still have that stun baton” she added

 

Nolan shook his head his immediately, “No more grenades, I swear!” he promised

 

She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the long bangs that fell over his face, “go on and get settled in kiddo, we’ll have something to eat here in a bit, okay?” she asked

 

Nolan smiled and headed up the stairs, passing Theo and Liam and they descended.

“Where are you guys going?” he asked

 

Theo looked to Liam, and then back to Nolan, “Out” was all the tight-lipped chimera muttered before turning back

“We’re checking up on some leads out in the preserve” Liam hastily added, trying to make up for Theo’s manners

 

“Do you need any help, I could come with?” Nolan asked, trying again to prove himself useful to his newfound pack

 

“No, uh, we’re good with just us two, just the two of us, all by ourselves” Liam nervously tripped over his words as Theo rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be such an idiot sometimes.

 

“Oh, uh, alright” he said with a smile, not wanting to press the issue. Clearly these two had more going on.

He made it into Scott’s room, well technically his room for the moment. Scott and his mother had done a good job on trying to leave Nolan with as much of a space he could make his own as possible; boxing up most of the things Scott wouldn’t be taking with him to college.

 

Sitting down on the foot of the freshly made up bed, he leaned down and reached into his metal lockbox. Feeling for the soft fabric, he withdrew the scarf and brought it up to his face as he fell back into the mattress.

How much life had changed for him in such a short period of time.

 

He held his breath in, fearful of depleting the already faint scent. Slowly he brought his hands down just above his waist, the scarf wound loosely around his wrists as he stared up at the ceiling lost in thoughts of fond memories.

 

 

 

\-------

“But why did it take you so long?!” Isaac demanded from the passenger seat

 

“It’s not really my fault you let your visa expire and nearly got deported” Chris Argent glared at the boy next to him over his sunglasses, “just be glad they didn’t vote le Pen into office last year”

 

“ _Three weeks_! I spent _three weeks_ in a French prison, before you finally showed up to get me” Isaac said again, clearly insulted. Yeah, he was going to be milking that one for quite some time.

 

“You always could have joined the Legion?” Argent countered, fully aware of how ridiculous his offer sounded

 

“ _le kepi blanc_ is not a good look for me” Isaac replied, instead turning to look at his reflection in the car window. “Now Entering Beacon Hills” passed by alongside the road, as the two made their way into town.

 

“Wait, we’re going to _Beacon Hills_?!” Isaac asked, very much confused. He assumed they were just passing through, but when Argent turned down off the main road he suddenly realized this was their likely intended destination.

 

“Well I thought we could use a little vacation” the older man began, he rested his left hand lazily on the steering wheel.

 

“When most people say ‘vacation’ they usually mean the Bahamas, or Portugal, or even Florida” Isaac disgruntled

 

“I’ll be sure to pass your thoughts on to the city’s tourism bureau” Argent replied sarcastically, “get ready, we’ll be pulling up shortly” he added as he turned down a small residential street

 

Isaac looked out the window and watched as the familiar McCall house slowly came into view.

“We’re going to Scott’s house?” he asked

 

“I wanted to surprise Melissa” Chris said with a small but noticeable grin

“Oh” Isaac exclaimed raising his eyebrows as high as he could, “so you two are on a first-name basis now?”

 

Argent didn’t respond, just focused on parking their vehicle alongside the street outside the house.

 

“So what, are you two going to ‘Netflix-and-chill’?. . . . or wait, I guess in your case it would be ‘slide-reels-and-no-touching-below-the-waist” Isaac snarked, very much pleased with his jab at the other man’s age.

 

“So help me, I _will_ leave you in this car!” Argent threatened in a manner that the boy across from him knew he wasn’t joking.

 

Unlocking the doors, Argent proceeded to climb out of the driver’s side. “Come on, let’s go!” he shouted upon seeing that Isaac was still lounging in the passenger seat.

 

“I thought you said I could stay in the car?” the young wolf protested

 

“The last time I left you in the car you stole it” Argent accused

 

“I didn’t _steal_ it. More like borrowed it” Isaac tried to defend himself on the technicality

 

“And by borrowed you really mean hotwired and then used it as gambling collateral at the casino” Argent corrected

 

Isaac just shrugged guiltily

 

“Do you remember how far that set us behind?! We had to stay in Monaco for 4 more days until we finally won enough money to buy _my_ car back” Chris scowled

 

“Don’t know why you’re so worried, not like this town has any casinos anyway” Isaac mumbled under his breath as he undid his seatbelt.

 

Argent just rolled his eyes and waited until he was following closely behind him on their way towards the front door.

 

\-------

Nolan sat at the kitchen table while Melissa McCall rummaged frantically through the pantry cabinet in search of the box of spaghetti she swore she had somewhere on the shelf. Was it last week she went grocery shopping? Maybe two weeks ago? She wasn’t sure. This week alone she had pulled three 15hr shifts at the hospital, so everything was sort of one big blur.

Turning to the refrigerator, she opened the door to gaze once more at the barren inside; hoping against all hope that perhaps, like Schrödinger’s cat, the existence of its contents within were based on observation.

 

“I’m sorry, I could’ve sworn I went to the store last weekend” she said, apologizing to the boy at the table.

 

Nolan smiled weakly, “It’s alright Mrs. McCall, you don’t have to go through any trouble for me” he said

 

She immediately set the pan she had in her other hand down and walked up to the table, sitting down next to him. “How ‘bout we order out instead?” she asked with a knowing smile

 

Nolan’s eyes lit up, both from the prospect of food that _couldn’t_ survive the vacuum of space, but also from the tender kindness Scott’s mom was showing him. He nodded his head, trying to contain his excitement.

“Menu’s are on the counter by the phone” Melissa gestured, then watched as Nolan seemed to leap from his spot at the table in the blink of an eye.

 

Just then there was a knock at the door.

 

“Were you expecting anyone?” Melissa asked suspiciously; the war had left its mark on her as well. You never really get over having your house shot up by your once neighbors.

 

Nolan shook his head, his previous grin replaced now by a look of nervous worry. “W-were you?” he asked in return

 

The older woman shook her head and reached for her taser as she moved towards the door.

 

A second knock sounded, followed by the doorbell.

 

Cautiously, she turned the lock and opened the door, taser grasped tightly in her left hand.

 

Argent looked down at the weapon the moment she was in full view, “Is this how greet all your visitors?” he joked

 

The tension immediately diffused once she recognized who was standing on her front step. “I didn’t- W-when did you get back?” she asked, completely surprised by the other man’s presence.

 

“Just now” Isaac interjected from his spot behind Chris on the stoop.

 

“Oh look, you brought a friend” Melissa called out upon seeing the young wolf behind him

 

“Any chance you’d let us come inside?” Argent asked with a subtle smirk

 

“Oh, of course! Come on in, we were just about to order something out” she replied, standing out of the doorway as the other two men entered the house.

 

 _We . . ._  Isaac thought to himself for a second, “Scott’s still here?” he asked, hope rising in his voice

 

“Sorry honey, Scott left for vet school a few weeks ago” Melissa started, a slight pang of sadness rang in her chest over the other boy missing his friend/her son. “For now it’s just myself and. . . have you met Nolan yet?” she asked, unsure whether he had been introduced since the last time he was in Beacon Hills

 

“Still taking in strays I see?” Argent laughed with an approving smile

 

“I mean, I let _you_ show up at my door” Melissa quipped back

 

Nolan eyed the two new faces across the room. He recognized the older hunter, but he felt his heart stop in his chest at the sight of the boy beside him. He pinched his forearm, thinking that surely this had to be a dream; he would be waking up in the cold bunker any minute now, he was sure of it.

 

 _Nope. Still here_ he thought to himself. He looked at his fingers on each hand, trying to count them.

 

“Is he alright?” Isaac asked, pointing to the confused looking young boy who was mouthing numbers to himself while pointing to each of his digits.

 

“He’s. . .” Melissa began,

“. . .been through a lot” Chris finished for her

 

“How about we catch up over some coffee, and leave dinner to the boys?” Argent suggested, withdrawing a folded wad of $20’s from his back pocket and setting it on the table.

 

“That, that sounds great!” Melissa quickly agreed. She hadn’t had a night that wasn’t either hospital stuff or pack business in what seemed like forever.

 

Isaac walked up to the table and deftly pocketed the cash, before waving his hand in front of the other boy’s face in a bid to get his attention. “So uh, what are we getting?” he asked

 

Nolan stopped counting his fingers and looked up at Isaac’s hand in front of him. _Yep, definitely real_. He thought to himself.

 

Panicking, he grabbed for the first menu from the pile he could find. Brining it up, he read the description, “Umm, I, uh, M-Mexican?” he blurted out completely unsure

 

“Dude, I love Mexican!” Isaac exclaimed with a grin

 

Melissa rolled her eyes. She’d heard _that_ line before. “Alright you two don’t make a mess, we’ll be back in a little bit. Isaac, you know your way around here, right?” she said, eliciting a nod of confirmation for the young wolf

 

“Don’t do anything stupid” Argent advised with a slight glare towards Isaac

 

He shrugged, “I won’t make any promises” he replied while looking over to Nolan with a smirk

 

The front door closing signaled that the two adults had finally left.

 

Isaac looked over to Nolan, “You know what you want yet?” he asked

 

Nolan stumbled over his words at the question from the boy from his dreams, “Uh, yeah, I think so, um maybe, uhhhhh” he struggled to get out. Finally, he just gave up, “I’ll h-have what you’re having” he tried, attempting to salvage whatever little bit of dignity he had left

 

Isaac just smirked and reached for the phone to place the order.

 

\-------

Nolan practically inhaled his food. Isaac wasn’t sure if it was minutes, or seconds; probably closer to seconds.

The two had been catching up on the happenings of Beacon Hills since they last saw each other that past summer.

 

“So, wait. _You_ were a hunter?” Isaac laughed in disbelief

 

“I was, am, yeah” Nolan replied, “is that so hard to believe?” he added

 

“Uh, dude, the last time I saw you, you practically flinched at your own shadow; and you almost threw up in the car” Isaac stated

 

“Well that’s only because you drive like a maniac” Nolan shouted back, trying to defend himself

 

“My driving saved our collective asses, mind you! Besides, you know you had fun!” Isaac countered smugly

 

Nolan looked down to the empty remains of his take-out carton. The other boy had a point, the whole affair _was_ a lot of fun.

 

“So what, this whole time you were just touring Europe with Mr. Argent?” Nolan asked, trying to change the conversation away from the unpleasant memories of the war.

 

“Something like that. He’d take off every now and then, but then he’d find me when he secured us a job” Isaac answered

 

“So what did you . . . _do_ exactly?” Nolan asked, unsure of what line of work that could possibly entail.

 

“Mostly tried to keep various supernatural objects out of the hands of people who shouldn’t have them. Kind of like a mercenary Indiana Jones” Isaac tried to explain

 

“That sounds cool! So like, did you have the fedora and whip too?” Nolan asked again, voice full of excitement

 

“Fedora, no” Isaac started, “whip only if you asked nicely” he teased with a less than subtle wink

 

Nolan gulped audibly, a sudden blush rising to his cheeks.

Just as he was about to make some horribly awkward comment, the lock to the front door clicked open, and Chris and Melissa stepped into the house.

“You boys get something to eat?” Mrs. McCall asked, calling out into the kitchen

 

They both nodded, pretending their mouths were full of food.

 

Agent grabbed his phone from his pocket as soon as he felt it vibrate. After a few minutes he hung up and returned the device to its resting place.

“That was the hotel” he started, looking at Isaac, “manager says they’re out of reservations. Some big convention nearby has them booked up” he said defeatedly

 

“Something else to bring up to the tourism bureau?” Isaac snarked

 

Chris just glared at him

 

“You guys could always stay here for a bit?” Melissa offered

 

“We wouldn’t want to impose” Argent started before Melissa cut him off

 

“Nonsense, we have plenty of space!” she countered

 

“Well if you insist” Isaac replied, accepting the invitation before Chris could convince her that sleeping in his SUV was a valid alternative

 

“Great, uh the couch folds out, and I think Scott has a few sleeping bags stashed in the basement somewhere. . .” Melissa trailed off, trying to recall the location. Everything had gotten moved around the past few months it seemed.

 

“Isaac could stay in my room!” Nolan blurted out.

Argent, Mrs. McCall, and Isaac all turned to stare at the young hunter. There was an uneasy pause, for what seemed like minutes.

 

“Works for me” Isaac accepted nonchalantly

 

“I’ll take the couch then” Argent replied, setting a few of his things on the small coffee table in the living room

 

“I guess that settles it” Melissa said, mostly for her own benefit.

 

\-------

 

Isaac adjusted himself on the floor on top of his sleeping bag, the tiny travel pillow that came with it was more of a joke than any actual comfort.

 

“You alright?” he heard from the top of the bed next to him

 

“Fine” he tersely replied

 

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor if you don’t want to” Nolan tried again

 

“This isn’t so bad. Last time I slept on the floor I was in the dungeon of a castle in Bavaria. This is like a 5-star hotel” Isaac said, trying to make light of the situation

 

“Seriously though, if you want we can share, this bed is more than big eno-” Nolan started before being cut off

 

“Fine! If I share the bed with you, will that get you to stop asking me so many questions?!” Isaac groaned from his sleeping bag on the floor of Scott’s bedroom.

 

Nolan nodded; and then remembered that it was dark and boy on the floor likely had his eyes closed. “Yeah” he answered

 

“Move over then” Isaac grumbled as he flopped down onto the familiar mattress.

 

Nolan scooted over to make room for his guest. Once the other boy had taken his place on the bed, Nolan rolled over on his side to face him.

 

Isaac could feel the gaze from the young hunter, intense and consistent, but more like a sad puppy than anything else. “What?” he sighed, knowing this was likely not the end of their nocturnal conversation

 

Nolan drew in a deep breath, “Did, d-did you ever think about . . . about m-me? You know when you were over there?” he asked nervously. His heart felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

 

There was a pause, before the other boy answered.

 

“I tried not to think about a lot of people over there” Isaac reflected

 

“Oh” Nolan said, he felt like he should have expected that. After all, he had barely known him for more than a day, why would he give a second thought to him.

 

“But yeah, I thought about you” Isaac added, immediately bursting the clouds of worry and sadness that threatened engulf the young hunter beside him

 

Nolan couldn’t contain his grin, even without wolf-vision, he was fairly certain the other boy would have been able to see the smile on his face in the pitch-black darkness of the room.

 

“So did you get to take that GTR out after I left?” Isaac asked, trying to make conversation. He knew they weren’t getting any sleep tonight.

 

“No, uh, I sort of lost my job and got thrown in the psych ward after I told my uncle that I was kidnapped by a werewolf” Nolan sighed

 

“Wait, you actually told them the _truth_?!” Isaac asked in disbelief, “But how did he find out the car was missing in the first place?” Isaac followed up with

 

“I – uh, sort of called him to come and help me drive it back” Nolan said nervously from his side of the bed

 

“You called him to drive it back?” Isaac repeated back, completely confused, “but why would you do that unless. . ..” he trailed off

 

“You don’t know how to drive a six-speed, do you?” Isaac asked in disbelief

 

Nolan shook his head, before again remembering that his guest couldn’t see the motion, “no” he mumbled as quietly as he could

 

Isaac burst out laughing

 

“What’s so funny?” Nolan asked, not sure what the other boy was laughing at. It wasn’t his fault no one had wanted to take the time to teach him how to drive

 

“Nothing” the young wolf barely choked out past the laughter, “I just assumed you were the type of guy that was familiar with a stick”

 

“I, u” Nolan started

 

“and with how to drive a manual” Isaac finished with a cheeky smirk

 

If Nolan’s blush was bioluminescent, then the entire neighborhood would have been engulfed in light

 

“Relax, I’m just teasing you” Isaac said, placing his hand on top of Nolan’s between them.

 

“I always wanted to learn, it’s just that my uncle never let me drive the really nice cars; and most of the ones we sold at the dealer were automatics” he confessed

 

“Your uncle sounds like a dick” Isaac observed

 

Nolan nodded, “yeah”

 

“We’ll have to work on that then” Isaac finally said, ending his thought with a gentle squeeze of Nolan’s hand.

 

“We, w-what?” he asked, but Isaac only gave him a gentle “shhh” in response, before closing his eyes.

 

\------

The next morning, Nolan went about his routine. A quick shower, before getting dressed and grabbing his backpack and lacrosse bag, then heading down the stairs for breakfast. Isaac was still sound asleep, snoring into the pillow.

 _He looks so peaceful_ , Nolan thought to himself. Had it not been for Scott’s mom gently tapping the horn on her car to let him know they were running late, he might have stolen a quick picture.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. McCall” he apologized as he climbed into the passenger seat. The school was on her way to work, so she insisted on giving him a ride each morning.

 

\-------

Coming back home for a minute on her lunch hour, Melissa went upstairs to check on her guest.

Knocking on the open door to Scott’s room, she startled the werewolf still sound asleep inside

“Sorry, sorry, I’m up I swear!” Isaac called out, tangled in a mess of covers, his eyes still shut.

 

“It’s almost one in the afternoon” she called out in shock

 

“Jet-lag’s a bitch” Isaac replied. Suddenly he realized who he was talking to. He didn’t even need to look to imagine the raised eyebrows on the other woman.

“Sorry, I’m just used to Argent being the only person around” he apologized

 

“Right” she sighed and turned to walk back down the hall.

 

There, lying on the couch in her front room, an older man sat snoring in the sunlight.

Hearing footsteps, he quickly grabbed under his pillow, before realizing where he was.

 

“Morning” Melissa called out sarcastically

 

“Sorry, I uh-” Chris started, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

 

“If your next words are ‘jet lag’s a bitch’ I’m feeding the two of you soap for dinner” she threatened

 

“Ah” he replied, realizing she must have already wakened the sleepy wolf. “So Isaac’s up then?” he asked rhetorically

 

She nodded, “I’m due back at the hospital. Grocery list is on the table if you feel like earning your keep” she casually dropped as she closed the front door behind her.

 

Argent scratched his head, before yawning and walking into the other room to pick up the list.

\-------

“You want me to give you money for what?!” Derek shouted at the scarf wearing wolf in front of him.

 

“Not give, _borrow_ ” Isaac corrected, trying to soften the request. “I already called the bank in Switzerland but wiring that kind of money will take a week at least. Stupid money-laundering laws” Isaac tried to explain. It was $50K, what was the big deal?

 

“As long as this is just _borrow_ , then I guess . . ..” Derek trailed off in thought to himself

 

“You guess that you’ll let me have it?” Isaac eagerly asked

 

Derek sighed, “Just don’t tell my uncle” he finally conceded to his former beta

 

Isaac made a zipping motion across his lips with the thumb and forefinger, before pretending to throw away the key.

 

Out of seemingly nowhere, satan-in-a-v-neck appeared behind the two men. “Promise not to tell your uncle, what exactly?” he asked suspiciously

 

“That your kind-hearted nephew was going to loan me $50,000 to buy a car?” Isaac put in before Derek could respond

 

“You what?!” Peter exclaimed in surprise,

Derek just shrugged

“You do remember that he’s psychotic, right?!” Peter went on

 

“sort of the pot calling the kettle black, isn’t it?” Isaac retorted with a smirk

 

Peter just stared at him.

 

“Okay, for the sake of argument, let’s pretend that I _was_ willing to loan you $50K. Why?” the elder wolf asked, arms folded across his chest.

 

Isaac thought for a second. “So I can piss off this guy that sent someone I care about to the hospital?” he said calmly

 

“Wait, so you’re doing all this just to be an irritating little shit to someone that isn’t _me_?” Peter asked

 

Isaac didn’t blink.

 

“Sold!” Peter replied, “Just remember, it’s a _loan_ , not a gift” he added before climbing the spiral staircase back to his lair inside the loft.

 

\-------

 

It was late afternoon, and Isaac was enjoying himself as he took the small blue coupe down the highway that ran alongside the coast.

While at first reluctant, he found the dealership owner to be remarkable pliable once he reminded him of the state’s labor laws regarding employing minors, specifically how his delicate face (among other things) would fare inside the state penitentiary once they found out how many of his employees he was paying under the table.

After that he was able to get the car, and still have $10K to spare.

It was a perfect afternoon.

 

\-------

 

Nolan had just finished getting out of the shower after lacrosse practice. After getting dressed, he stuffed his remaining belongings into his bag and started to head out of the locker room to where he assumed Mrs. McCall would be waiting for him any minute now.

 

Instead of acting foster-mother however, he literally dropped his bag when he saw the perfect blue 370Z pull up alongside the curb near the exit to the school.

 

“Need a ride?” came the cocky question and equally cocky smirk from the driver inside, who despite his sunglasses, Nolan instantly recognized.

 

“Is . . .is that my uncles car?” he asked, stunned in disbelief

 

“ _Was_ your uncles car. It’s come under new ownership you could say” he said, before reaching over and pushing the passenger door open

 

Nolan climbed in and threw his bags on the floor. There wasn’t much leg-room, but he managed to fit it all in front of him. “h-how did you ever get him to sell it?” he asked bewildered. His uncle would kill for that car, there’s no way he would just let it go

 

“Let’s just say I made him an offer he couldn’t refuse” Isaac teased mischievously

 

Nolan stared out rolled down window. Isaac had the top off, so the wind was busy whipping the younger boys long bangs all about his face, as he blinked furiously trying to keep the hair out of his eyes.

 

“You want to learn how to drive it?” Isaac asked, as they pulled out of the school parking lot

 

“Wait, really?!” Nolan replied, still shocked that Isaac had bought the car, let alone was willing to teach him how to drive it

 

“Sure” Isaac began, “But if you wreck it, you owe Peter Hale fifty-grand”

 

Nolan gulped, _don’t mess up, don’t mess up_ he kept thinking over and over to himself.

 

\-------

 

Isaac pulled the 370Z into the parking lot of the preserve. There wasn’t a single other car in the lot, other than the ranger’s Jeep parked at the far end. There even was a slight incline at the other end; the perfect spot to teach someone how to drive.

 

Isaac pushed down on the clutch pedal, while pulling up on the parking brake before shifting the car out of gear and into neutral. He then turned the key to the “off” position.

 

“Have you seriously never driven stick before?” he asked looking over to his very nervous, but eager, passenger.

Nolan shook his head from side to side, indicating that he had not.

 

“Do you at least understand the basic concept” he asked suspiciously

 

Nolan thought for a moment, he _had_ done a lot of reading and binged through a metric tonne of YouTube videos in the weeks before he started his job at his uncle’s Nissan dealership. “Rev the engine ‘til the tac hits around 2.5K rpm, then press the clutch in all the way, shift into first and slowly let out until the car starts rolling forward?” he stated more than he asked, at least that’s what he remembered from his research.

 

“That’s the gist of it” Isaac said cocking his head to the side. “Alright, let’s switch” he called out, as he opened the drivers side door. Stepping away from the left side of the car, Isaac waited for Nolan to come around from the right. “After you m’lady” he mock bowed as he held open the driver’s side door

 

Nolan shook his head, why did always fall for such assholes

 

Getting in the driver’s seat, he waited until Isaac was seated in the passenger seat to his right.

 

After waiting for a few minutes, Isaac looked over at him, sunglasses perched halfway down his nose; “are we going, or what?” he asked impatiently

 

Nolan looked nervously at the cockpit before him, tach on the left, speedometer on the far right, fuel, oil pressure, and boost all below. _You can do this_ , he thought to himself, _don’t look stupid in front of him_

 

Pressing the clutch pedal all the way down with his left foot, he turned the key in the ignition until he heard the 3.7-liter V6 roar to life before him. With the clutch disengaged, he tightly gripped the gear shifter and moved it into first gear, then he slowly tapped on the gas pedal. Ever so lightly (or so he thought) he lifted his left foot from the clutch. The engine roared briefly, and the car suddenly lurched forward before it promptly cut out and everything died.

 

Isaac was laughing hysterically.

 

“What did I do wrong?!” Nolan asked bewildered

 

The other boy simply motioned to the parking brake that was still fully up. “Think you forgot something” Isaac said condescendingly.

 

Nolan tried a second time, much more determined.

 _Okay, focus. Clutch in, ignition on, shift into first, release the parking brake, ease of the clutch annnnnnnddddd_ KA-THUMP.

The little blue car lurched forward once more, and promptly died. Isaac reached over to pull the brake up, so as to prevent the car from rolling forward.

“I don’t get it?! What did I do wrong?!” Nolan shouted. Why did this car hate him so much?

 

“You’re not _feeling_ it” Isaac advised

 

“What do you mean I’m not ‘feeling it’?!” Nolan asked, confused, “I shifted when the rpm’s hit their mark, I released the clutch all the way, the parking brake wasn’t on . . ..  I think your car is broken” he argued

 

“This was probably the _worst_ car to try teach you how to drive in” he countered

 

Isaac got up from his seat on the passenger side. “Shoes. I want your shoes” he ordered

 

Nolan looked at him, not understanding; but he did as he was told and began to unlace his shoes.

 

Looking down at him, Isaac shook his head, “ _just_ the shoes, you can keep the socks”. Nolan handed them over to him, still not sure what this had to do with driving. Isaac immediately chucked them into the passenger seat and proceeded to walk around to his side of the car.

 

As Nolan began to unbuckle his seat belt, Isaac shook his head. “Nope, you’re staying right there” he stated

“but how will” Nolan started

 

“Just trust me” Isaac said with a wink, before climbing on top of him. “I’m not too heavy?” he asked of the boy whose lap he was now seated on.

Nolan shook his head in the negative

 

“Good. Now close your eyes and _focus_ ” he called out to him.

 

Isaac maneuvered Nolan’s foot so that is was just on top of his. Fully depressing the clutch, he turned the key until the engine roared to life once more. “Now pay attention to how it sounds, how it _feels_ ” he instructed. Nolan nodded, eyelids still tightly locked shut.

 

Isaac carefully disengaged the parking brake. Taking Nolan’s right hand under his, he led the younger boy to shift the car into first gear. The engine still purred happily at 900RPM.

 

Ever so gently, he lifted his foot (and Nolan’s along with it) off the clutch, while with equal measure feeding the gas pedal.

The Z slowly started to creep forward, before they both suddenly felt the clutch grab and the car speed forward.

Nolan couldn’t help himself, as he opened his eyes to see them rolling forward at a brisk 15MPH.

Nolan felt it as Isaac completely released them from the finicky clutch pedal, and placed his hands underneath his on the steering wheel.

 

He was driving.

 

He couldn’t help himself but laugh in pure joy. “I did it!” he shouted

“ _We_ did it” Isaac quickly corrected.

 

Isaac let Nolan drive the two of them around in slow circles around the parking lot for a bit.

“Alright, now bring us to a stop” he ordered

 

Nolan immediately slammed both feet on the clutch and brake pedals, before then shifting the car into neutral and pulling up on the hand brake.

 

“Not too bad” Isaac complimented, his student driver beneath him.

“Think you left something in gear though” he smirked as he felt something poking him from behind as he opened the driver’s door and stepped out. Nolan blushed profusely.

 

“I-uh” Nolan tried defensively, but Isaac put up a hand to stop him. “Did you notice the difference that time?” he asked

“it’s not about what the gauges say, it’s about the _feel_ of the car, the _sound_ of the engine, it will let you know when it’s time to shift, you just have to trust it” he continued his lesson, “it’s literally the most intimate experience you can have with a car, you are literally _part_ of the vehicle for a moment in time, you have to know what it wants, respond to what it wants, and treat it right” he finished

 

Nolan nodded, suddenly understanding what the older boy was meaning, “are we still just talking about cars?” he asked coyly.

 

Isaac merely winked.

“Okay, let’s see if you can take us home” he said from his seat

 

Nolan looked over in awe “you really trust me to take this out on the road?!” he asked in disbelief

 

“Not really” Isaac started, “but I trust that Peter will see you dead if you wreck this car, so I think that’s a good incentive” he replied, before adjusting his sunglasses.

 

As if he needed any more pressure.

 

Nolan carefully replicated what Isaac had taught him. Clutch in, shift to first, disengage parking brake, slowly let off while giving it gas until. . . . they were moving

 

“Great, lets see if you can get it into second” Isaac said as the engine whirred loudly dangerously close to the redline.

 

Nolan pushed in on the clutch, he watched the tach drop as he pulled the gear shifter back into 2nd; slowly he let off the pedal below his left foot. The engine seemed to drop an octave lower, but they quickly made it past 20MPH.

“That seemed a lot easier!” he called out as the boost built up in the turbos

 

“To be fair, it’s a racing clutch, so it _really_ hates the lower gears” Isaac said back with a knowing smile

 

 _Ass, he knew that the whole time_ , Nolan thought to himself.

 

\-------

 

 

Eventually the two of them made it back to the McCall house.

 

As they made their way inside, Chris and Melissa were seated at the kitchen table. Looking up from her coffee, the matriarch of the house regarded the two youths that stumbled through her front door; smelling of sweat and gasoline.

 

“How was school?” she asked

 

Nolan was practically panting with an adrenaline rush “fine, I guess, ISAAC TAUGHT ME HOW TO DRIVE HIS CAR!!” he said, barely a shout, but with all the intensity that made it clear he couldn’t contain his excitement over the fact

 

“Isaac has a car?” Argent said, spitting coffee through his nose,

 

“Long story. Sort of” the young wolf said, eliciting an _we’ll talk about this later_ glare from Argent

 

“Well you two wash-up, dinner’s almost ready” Mrs. McCall advised from her spot at the table.

 

The two boys nodded, and quickly ran up the stairs.

\-------

 

Dinner was a relatively uneventful affair. Scott’s mom regaled the other three men with some of the lighter tales from the hospital that day. Nolan went on about the big game that was coming up next week.

 

Eventually Argent cleared his throat and let the others know that he had heard back from his contact in France, there was another job lined up next month if they wanted it.

 

Isaac looked at his plate solemnly, before he and Nolan were both dismissed.

 

\-------

 

The sun still hadn’t set yet, its burnt red and dark yellow rays casting their last upon Beacon Hills before the night would fall.

 

Isaac hadn’t said a word to him since the end of their meal. Nolan couldn’t take it any longer.

 

“I need to show you something” he finally got out.

Isaac raised an eyebrow in intrigue, “Oh yeah?” he asked

 

“Just trust me” Nolan pleaded

 

Isaac followed the other boy down the stairs and out to the driveway.

He watched as the younger boy hopped into the driver’s seat of the blue 370Z

“A bit late for a ride, isn’t it?” Isaac asked suspiciously

 

“Please?” Nolan begged

 

Isaac didn’t protest, he just opened the door on the right-hand side of the small coupe and slid into the passenger seat.

Nolan carefully went over the start sequence in his head. He felt the car roar to life before him as he let it slowly roll down the driveway, before throwing it into first and taking off down the road.

 

\-------

Pulling up off a dirt path, Nolan brought the car to a stop on the clearing over the highest peak in Beacon Hills. The setting sun was in full view and cast an almost heavenly golden light over the two occupants of the small coupe.

 

Cutting the engine, Nolan looked over to Isaac with eyes as wide as a puppy, “Please stay” he finally got out

 

“I’m staying” Isaac replied, “Argent said we’ll be here for a few weeks at least” he said cheerfully

 

“No.” Nolan pouted “I mean _stay_ stay” he added

 

Isaac looked over at him, a bit taken aback by the admission of attachment

 

“You don’t look at me like they do, like you’re still scared of me” he began to explain

 

“Is that all?” Isaac asked, already knowing the answer,

 

“I like you” he barely squeaked out, _why did those words feel so hard to say_ he thought to himself

 

Isaac took a deep breath. He placed one hand on Nolan’s thigh, “I like you too” he whispered back, “your stupid hair, bad driving, and kissable lips and all” he added with a slight laugh

 

“You think my lips are kissable?” Nolan asked, eyes suddenly alight. It might as well have been the only words that he had heard that entire night

 

Isaac laughed, yeah that was definitely Nolan.

“We’re more alike than you think you know? We’ve both been manipulated into doing things that hurt the people we came to care about the most. I know that feeling, to see your friends and loved ones look at you like you’re sick. Like you’re a monster. You’re not a monster Nolan” Isaac said while looking deeply into his eyes

 

At that moment, Nolan leaned in for a kiss, which Isaac immediately allowed. The golden rays of sunset casting a beautiful silhouette of the two youths.

 

Eventually, after Nolan felt like he was running out of air, the kiss broke. Isaac looked over at him.

“Fine. I’ll stay for you.” He said with a pause

 

“Really?” Nolan said overjoyed

 

“On one condition” Isaac threatened

 

“Name it” Nolan replied, adamantly accepting the challenge

 

“We need a ship name” Isaac said, trying his best to maintain full seriousness.

 

\-------

_Hours Later_

 

“Come on, every couple in the pack has had one! Sterek, Scalia, Scissac . . .” he added with a wink, “plus whatever that more-than-friends thing Scott’s beta and that chimera have going on . . .” Isaac continued

 

Nolan thought for a minute, “Nisaac is the most obvious” he finally said, “but I also like Nissan. It’s how we first met. It’s like if you put Isaac inside of Nolan you’d get Nissan” he smiled contentedly

 

Isaac smirked, “So you want Isaac _inside_ of Nolan?”

 

The young hunter stuttered, suddenly becoming painfully aware of his apparent Freudian slip.

Rather than a verbal reply, the young hunter instead leaned in for another kiss in the fading beams of light from the sunset.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Isaac grinned cheekily

 

 

 

 


End file.
